The invention relates to the field of games that are played by which players toss a projectile towards a target or set of targets. Points are scored by landing projectiles in or near the targets. These games can be portable, lightweight, and compact. While enjoyable, the scoring method of these games to a set score can cause people to lose interest during games when points are not scored readily as projectiles are not landed in or near targets.